Blind Date
by Untitled Symphony
Summary: First story. Plans to add on but no solid lead yet. Amy and Shadow meet at a blind date set up by Tails.
1. Chapter 1

FIRST POST WOOOT

Without further ado story number 1

Amy POV

Right off the bat I am getting butterflies, pacing in front of the restaurant. It's a nice restaurant but not one that you would need a reservation for. My blind date is thirty minutes late, but that's okay. Smooth Jazz is playing and it's cooling down my thoughts as I get checked out by every single guy that walks in. My outfit for tonight (after several hours of choosing) is a lavender dress that hugs a little in all the right places apparently and matching wedges. I have my hair worn back and a pair of small emerald earrings. As I lean up against the wall about to give up hope I'm the one to look someone down as a handsome black hedgehog wearing simply nice jeans and a collared t-shirt starts to approach me.

"Dammit I'm late and it's busy"

"Um are you shadow?"

"Yes and I would assume you are my rose for the evening."

"Definitely not yours at the moment" His cocky smile made my knees weak but I didn't want to sound delicate.

"Well then shall we" signaling for us to enter the restaurant.

We walk into the steak house and have a wait time of about twenty minutes. This so far is not fun. Cream told me that Tails told her that he was a nice guy looking for someone. To me it looks like an egotist who could do without a relationship. Like ever. The twenty minute mark approaches and neither of us have even said a word much less gotten to know each other. I look other at him and see him fiddling with his thumbs. Is that a nervous habit I see? Not all high and mighty now is he.

Shadow POV

Holy master emerald this girl is smoking hot. I just want to touch every single curve on that body. Oh and nice first lines dumbass now she thinks you're a dick. Well I can work on that later.

"Your table is ready "

"C'mon lets go dark or whatever your name is"

"It's Shadow" I replied. Well this one has a little more spunk than the sluts in high school. I want her to see a nicer side of me so I pull out a chair for her yet she sits in the one opposite. So she does think I'm a dick.

"What would you like to drink" asks our waitress. She is a pretty purple cat but not what I should be looking at.

"I'll have margarita and a glass of water please" Says my date. Am I already causing her to drink, oh my, this is going to be a long night.

"And for you?"

"Rum and coke double shot"

"Okayy" Sensing the tension the waitress leaves.

"Well now that that is over, tell me about yourself Rose."

"Here let's make this a game I ask a question and we both answer and vice versa okay?"

"Alright"

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Assuming that I have to answer first I tell her that I listen to everything but mostly scream and punk. Surprisingly enough she says about the same thing just less scream as would be expected. The questioning goes on and on throughout the night even after we should've stopped drinking. I ask for the check and she says she will be right back.

Amy POV

WOW that last margarita was not needed. I'm far past double vision and I still need to get home. I enter the restroom and splash some water on my face. It is definitely time to go. I see Shadow that hunk of man he is paying the check and walking over to me.

"Keep your hands off of me" I slur out trying to keep myself pure even at this point of intoxication. He leads me out to a cab and I tell the address t my apartment. After a short drive we are there and I stumble out of the cab practically unable to walk. I feel an arm on my back and behind my knees. And up I go. Whispering my apartment number into his warm chest, I feel us start moving. A greeting from the desk lady and an elevator ride later we are at my door and Shadow sets me down. The door is open and I do my best puppy eyes to get him to carry me to bed. He accepts walking in quietly and closes the door. Once in his arms again I direct him to my room and he sets me down on the bed.

"Shadow can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" He replies semi-innocently.

"My bed gets lonely at night can you be my teddy bear?"

"Of course" He stutters out.

And I shall end it here. Flames burn the bad away but nurturing reviews makes an author blossom give me some feedback please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Tails POV

"The eggs are ready Cream would you mind waking sleeping beauty for me?" I request waving the spatula. We live in a two bedroom apartment and Amy filled in the extra bedroom once Cream and I decided to start sleeping together. (Innocently)

As I was setting the table I heard a yelp come from down the hall and I ran over there to find Cream on her butt pointing into the room. I peered in and saw Shadow and Amy cuddling. Amy seems to have changed into her pj's and Shadow is shirtless maybe less than that.

Being the good host I always treat my unexpected guests with two pans clapping above their heads.

Shadow POV – a minute earlier

Got to love the smell of roses in the morning….

Wait why do I smell roses?

Feeling around the pitch black room I find a body lying in my bed. Oh right I brought her home. Well back to my duty as a teddy bear.

Assuming the position I close my eyes and here a yelp.

The neighbors are awake apparently….queue pans slamming above my head. "Morning?" a whisper comes from under me.

A scream is heard….Amy's awake. Crawling away from me she falls out of the bed and puts her back against the wall. She looks quite adorable quills in a mess in her pink pajamas with…. Are those black roses? Hmm she may like me after all either her or Fate. Worry smacks her in the face

"W-we didn't?" She mutters

"Ugh no don't think so." I say as I look for both my shirt and evidence of what happened last night.

Tails clears his throat and Amy finally sees him. "Well Shadow I have two things to say. One you break her heart I break every bone in your body" said through a smile "and two would you like some eggs?"

"I can hold my own Tails I don't need your assistance." Amy whimpers still in shock of what she woke up to.

I've had this for a while but I kept forgetting to upload it sorry for the long wait.


End file.
